Falling for the Enemy
by Baka No Nightmare
Summary: It all started off how I met him, his green emerald like eyes staring down on me with worry... it ended with me holding his hand crying as the blood did not stop... GORE,SEXUAL CONTENT,SWEARING AND SADNESS.
1. The Enemy

**SUMMARY:** It all started off how I met him, his green emerald like eyes staring down on me with worry... it ended with me holding his hand crying as the blood did not stop...

**Chapter One:** How our eyes first met..

Our town at the moment was at a war, I'm a female yet I had to join in with the gun fighting and killing? Just cause I have small chest and no feminine features on my body doesn't mean they have to make me join in with the fighting! I had my hair tied up and I was wearing black sun glasses so people wouldn't see my face. I did have a girly looking face but they still mistook for me for a boy either way.

It's not that bad though, I've made a friend, he is a guy who wears a red mask and has a light blue hair color, he is so handsome... I also made friends with a guy with large teeth and another guy who wore a rabbit badge on his uniform. Also they didn't know I was a girl due to me being the best shooter on this team!

It was my turn to hand a message to the leader and I was a slow runner. I had to use the old Red Bike that a fellow member rode from place to place. The messenger was killed by a member on the team who slaughtered him with a Bowie-knife. They say that the man has a dead look in his eyes... his bright neon eyes. They also said when he laughs, you can see his razor sharp teeth as he slowly tortures you to death... I stuck my chest out and took the message from the captain and got on the worn out bike and began to ride the bike through the valley of corpses.

I had to keep my speed to a limit or the bike would collapse, so I decided to leave the bike and run instead. I ran quickly to give the letter to the other the base's captain until I felt the ground shake, I could see the tear gas coming my way and I had to do something. I placed my gas mask on and ran again until I found a safe area where the tear gas did not reach of course.

I took off my gas mask and coughed due to the air being filled with dirt and gun powder. I could hear someone and I saw someone coming in a camouflage jacket, pants and hat, a black V line shirt and combat boots towards me. I could see green hair and piercing yellow eyes. I just stared and took off my glasses and saw that he ran at me with the Bowie-knife, like the one in the story.

I moved out the way quickly and the Bowie-knife got jammed into the rocks that was behind me luckily. I decided to run as the solider went to retrieve his knife. I was about to reach the other trench until I was suddenly dragged into the dirt. I slowly looked up to see the man grinning at me, I got a glimpse at his face and saw how handsome he was, his eyes suddenly turned an emerald green making me look at him in some sort of shock. His face suddenly became calm and he took out a gun making my eyes widened I struggled underneath him as he kept me in one place. I gasped as the gun was pointing directly at my forehead.

"Do...you really have to kill me?"

I suddenly blurted out. I didn't want to be killed... I was afraid of death. I closed my eyes, shaking slightly and then I felt my helmet being took off and I looked up at him. His eyes were filled shock and his facial expression made it worse. I saw him drop his gun and get up. He seemed so confused and when he picked me up, he made me look at him in surprise and shock.

"Your lost aren't you? Beautiful girls shouldn't be on a battle field."

Hearing these words come out of a guy's mouth made me look at him in complete utter shock. For the first time I felt my heart beat quickly and my face turn a light shade of pink. He could tell I was a girl?! I couldn't help but smile lightly, how come he wont attack me? He's carrying me like I'm some princess or what not, what's up with that? I looked to see where we were and that's when I realized, we were heading towards enemy's side. I was in some deep shit now... I was heading to the enemies side being carried like some helpless animal!

I flinched and shook my head until I suddenly past out in his arms. All I saw was darkness until a bright light appeared...

* * *

Opening my eyes, I was inside a tent with doctor who had put me into something like a white dress as it clashed with my hair. I looked down at my body and noticed I had a bandage around my arm, it's probably from a bullet that went into my arm not long ago and me being didn't bother to go get it checked out. I sat up in the bed and saw the green haired male sat on the chair in front of me. I just gave a small smile and gently shook him.

"Excuse me?"

I softly spoke and he opened his eyes in shock. His eyes softened and he sighed tiredly, he had been a sleep due to his light snoring.

"Sorry... I awoke you up.."

"Don't apologize."

The male said as he patted me on the head. He then looked at me up and down which made me blush lightly at the action. Gosh was he handsome!

"Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

I asked as he shook his suddenly his blush growing.

"I-I have never seen a girl as beautiful as you before..."

"What's your name?"

"Flaky, Yours?"

"Flippy"

I don't know why, but being here with him makes me feel... I don't know safe? Maybe not all soldiers are bad after all... I sat up and looked around.

"Where is this?"

I asked as he looked at me. "This is the Military, we're fighting against the the man who we call 'Tiger'." Spoke Flippy as my jaw dropped. He was fighting against my squad?! Wait, I knew that already, however I dont know why I was so worried.

"Rest whilst you can, you're injured after all and we need to get you back... How did you even get out here?"

I laughed nervously and responded. "I was wearing my brothers uniform and they came in and took me away. I just wanted to try it on and they took me away?" Nahh that he wouldn't believe.

"I was forced to come out here as I was to send a message to a soldier about a small town nearby being took over. I was the last of the town people left as well." He would obviously believe that.

I told him my second reason and he nodded. "I see, is that why you were wearing the other teams uniform?" He asked me as I nodded. "I was told to by the dying soldier..." I said to him as he nodded. "Well for now, just rest." He softly spoke as he left the tent. I sighed with relief and watched him walk away. I think this soldier just stole my heart...

**So! This is a redo of my other story! Hope you guys enjoy this one better than the last one of course! Also review! ㇴ1 **


	2. Captain Splendont

**SUMMARY:** It all started off how I met him, his green emerald like eyes staring down on me with worry... it ended with me holding his hand crying as the blood did not stop...

**Chapter two: **Captain Splendont

**Splendont's POV: **

It had been a while since I've seen her, she would of ran in here by and talk with me about something stupid whilst I was working. I sighed waiting for her, however she didn't show up. I got up out of my seat and walked out the tent. "Maggot, have you seen Officer Flaky Jones?" I asked as the blonde hair soldier as he shook his head. "He hasn't returned from delivering the message, its been over a week." The blond haired maggot said as my face paled. She only came here to protect me... She was worried about me... And now... She's gone. "That soldier with the monstrous look might of gotten to her." The maggot said as I kept silent.

She was gone, she left... She... She won't be returning... "Get back to the trench soldier." I said as I went back into my tent. My heart was racing with pain. Flaky, MY Flaky has disappeared, she will most likely be dead and I didn't get to tell her how much I loved her. I remember how we used to lie together under the stars and talk all about different things, we were even gonna get married one day. Mr and Mrs Stallone, it rings a bell right? Little red heads running around in our garden, Flaky holding the new baby in her arms as she laughed at the Children playing around with me on the grass... But that vision is burning away right now, now that she's gone, I'll never be able to have that family with her.

**Flaky's POV:**

Opening my eyes, I looked around the tent as there was no one to be seen. I sat up and winced, was I stabbed? I looked down to see the small wound on my side as I sighed. Just great, I was doing so well as well. That's when I remembered, I wasn't in my camp... I was in the enemies camp! I had to get back to my own camp no matter what! I looked down to see I was in a white dress and I blushed. They undressed me I my sleep?! I got out the bed and fell to my knees. What the... I looked around and felt quite dizzy, did they drug me? My breath was heavy and I felt... Lustful? Or was that just the effect of the medicine?

"Ah, so you are awake." I looked up to see a blurred figure was infront of me, looking down at me with a disgusting smile. "Who... Are you..." I coughed looking up at him as he laughed. "I'm General Lumpy, I'm the doctor here at this place to keep the soldiers healthy." Said Lumpy as I looked up at him. "Cadette Flippy asked me to look over your injuries, he said he wanted to check over your wounds." Lumpy said as he helped me back onto the bed, I was still feeling dizzy but I also felt sick as well. "Now, I need you to remove that dress so we can see your injuries." He said as I blushed. "B-But! I-I'm not confortable d-doing that!" I almost yelled as Lumpy sighed. "But if we don't check, how are we suppose to know if your injuries are bad?"

He did have a point... However, I'm not showing my body to any strange man! "Now, undress." Lumpy said as I shook my head. "I told you I wont!" I complained. "Is something the matter?" Lumpy and I turned to see Flippy standing outside the tent with a bored expression. "She won't undress so I can check out her injuries." Lumpy sais as Flippy walked over to us. "Huh, I can help with that..." I looked at Flippy as he looked at me. I was suddenly pinned down to the bed by him as I blushed. "O-Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled as he rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Its this or you suffer from the monster." He bluntly said as he placed me on his lap, him still holding my wrists. Lumpy lifted my dress up at the front to see the scars and bruises on my body, some where bleeding as some where just scabbed up.

"Huh, just some cuts and bruises. They'll be fine as they'll just scab up and heal, nothing serious." Lumpy said as I twitched. "You can place my dress down now..." I muttered in embarrassment. Lumpy nodded and moved my dress back down. "I'll be leaving now." Said lumpy as he left the tent. "Flippy? Can you release me now?" I asked as he chuckled. "Make me." He whispered into my ear as he gently bite it. "W-What?! W-what are y-you doing?!" I squeaked as he chuckled. "Relax, I'm kidding... Kidding about kidding of course." He placed me down onto the bed. "W-Wa-" I was cut off by the sudden kiss he gave me. My eyes widened and I shook. I was cheating on Splendont! I was kissing my enemy and god did I feel good~ I was enjoying myself way to much. "Flippy..." I muttered as he kissed down my neck.

God woman pull yourself together! You have a boyfriend who cares about you more than anyone in this world! Don't keep doing this! "W-We can't do this...!" I stuttered as he licked my collar bone. "Ugh... Please stop..." I begged as he looked at me. "Why?" He questioned me as I groaned as he was biting my neck. "Because I don't want to." I told him as he sighed. "Fine fine..." He muttered. That's when we heard the shooting again. I felt his grip tighten as his eyes widened. "You've gotta be kidding me..." I saw his eyes change colour from green to yellow, his teeth were now sharp and pointy. The monster, this was the same monster that attacked me on the message field and the same monster that has been told to kill any soldier on sight. I saw him grin down at him as he smelt my hair? Is he some sort of animal. "Oh... You smell like blood, death, vengeance for the fallen soldiers and... lust? This piece of shit actually turned you on?" Laughed the monster as I blushed.

"N-N-No! I-Its the effect of th-that medicine!" I complained as the monster grinned. "How about we fix that? After I'm back." He grinned as I gulped. He released me from his grip and ran out the tent, leaving me on my own. I fixed the white dress and sighed with relief. I was okay for now... Splendont, I'm sorry... I've betrayed your love for me. I remember our promise as well, once the war is over, we will marry... I sighed gently as I listened to the warriors screams and cries in the battle field.

**So, this is better than the last chapter I wrote. Well anyway, I started from scratch so I dont remember the scenes that well on what I did write. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2! Review as I'd love to know what you guys think of my story so far and favourite and follow to find out what will happen next!**


End file.
